


Vulpine

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Fox Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: Kylo has no idea Hux is capable of falling pregnant and Hux has no idea that it's not something that can actually happen between human males, so his announcement comes as a bit of a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. This is supposed to be for Niche Kink November, but I took so long getting this far that I thought I'd share this chapter and then get on with the kinkier stuff later. Think of this as something to set the scene, as it were. 
> 
> It also must be said that I'm struggling terribly with my writing just now, and my ability, as well as my faith in myself, is currently being crushed to nothingness at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. This thing seriously wouldn't have seen the light of day without help from kalikatze, who read over this despite it not being her thing, letmeputitinyourbutt's amazing encouragement, Omega Hux's enthusiasm and support, and kind words from someone who I'm so glad to discover loves mpreg (but I haven't asked permission to name them here, so I won't). If you enjoy it, please let me know, because if I should keep trying to write or not.
> 
> Niche Kink November is so called because the prompts are, well... niche. It's super okay if this isn't your thing, and please don't feel bad if you decide it's not for you halfway through. To each their own <3
> 
> Usual blurb: don't translate or repost without my permission. You're welcome to link to it with a snippet though.

Kylo is woken by Hux insistently nuzzling at him, worming his way beneath Kylo's outstretched arm to try and get him to roll over onto his back. He has barely started moving, still too sleepy to resist, when Hux pushes him the rest of the way and slithers into his lap, grinding against him as he leans forward and licks at Kylo’s neck. Groaning, Kylo tries feebly to push him off, and then gives up. He's starting to wake up, and the sensation of Hux rutting against him is definitely worth waking up for.

Hux has already started nipping and kissing a trail from Kylo’s neck to his mouth, and Kylo turns to capture those soft, talented lips with his own. Hux practically purrs against him, grinding down hard, and Kylo raises a hand to lazily scratch at Hux’s ears, earning another push of Hux’s hips that causes Hux’s cock to slide against Kylo’s stomach in a way that tugs back his foreskin and makes the sensitive head slide against Kylo’s skin. He feels the way every inch of Hux’s body trembles at the sensation, and smiles into the kiss. Hux won’t let go; he won’t pull back. He’s so single minded in his determination that Kylo can’t help being caught up in it. Hux wants _him_ , so much so that he’s already reaching down and grasping at Kylo’s still hardening cock, stroking it with a slick hand. Hux doesn’t even wait before he shifts back, lining himself up and trying to impale himself on it, giving whine of frustration when Kyo’s half hard cock slips past his already prepared hole and brushes against his tail without penetrating him. As he makes a second attempt Kylo helps, thrusting upwards against the loosened ring of muscles that are still wonderfully tight as he slips in that he squeezes his eyes shut, panting and breaking the kiss.

It occurs to him that he should probably say something, but he’s still coming to full hardness inside the wonderful, rippling warmth of his partner’s body, and Hux is sitting up, changing the angle and causing him to give a pathetic sob at the overwhelming sensation of it. Hux tightens around him, coaxing him to an almost painful level of arousal, and then starts rocking his hips, setting a quick, determined pace. When Kylo opens his eyes he’s greeted by such an impossible sight he would think he were dreaming if it weren’t for the inescapable physicality of it: Hux looks beautiful, his pale body shifting and rippling with the effort of bearing down and taking Kylo’s generous length within him, and he’s biting his lip as he moves, his pale golden lashes kissing his flushed cheeks. His left ear twitches, flicking backwards in a clear sign of enjoyment, and he moans, wriggling his hips from side to side as he uses all of his weight to seat himself as fully as he can on Kylo’s cock. Speechless, Kylo can’t help reaching out, his fingers brushing up over Hux’s slender chest until he can pinch at a dusky pink nipple, teasing it between his finger and thumb as his other hand grips at Hux’s thigh and squeezes encouragingly. Hux falters at the teasing touch, curling forwards and panting even harder at the stimulation, and then opens his eyes and grins predatorily at Kylo. Arousal tears through Kylo at that look, and he struggles to think about anything but what Hux is doing to him. Why he’s so determined Kylo can’t guess, but he doesn’t care.

Hux is bold as he takes Kylo’s hand from his chest and guides it to his mouth, nipping at the tip of Kylo’s thumb and then taking it between his lips. Kylo can’t help moaning as Hux swirls his tongue around the digit before sucking on it, and he pushes his thumb in just that little bit further, loving the tight wetness of Hux’s mouth. His cock twitches, responding to the extra stimulus, and Kylo feels the time he can last halving. He doesn’t suppose it matters. Hux is clearly desperate to get off, and switches from grinding to lifting himself a fraction and then falling back down, his hips angled so that Kylo’s cock catches his prostate as best it can. Already a thin sheen of sweat clings to his skin, and precome oozes from his flushed cock, smearing over Kylo’s stomach when it smacks softly against him with each downward fall of Hux’s hips.

Unable to remain so passive, Kylo wraps an arm around Hux and tenses, sitting up and causing Hux to rock backwards in his lap. Hux gives a startled, happy sound and relinquishes Kylo’s thumb in favour of wrapping both arms around Kylo’s neck and using him for leverage. Kylo’s other hand pushes between their bodies and wraps around Hux’s leaking cock, giving him something to thrust into, and Hux whimpers again, pressing forwards and kissing Kylo demandingly, his touch more desperate than delicate. Kylo can feel him unravelling in his arms, and kisses back just as needily, undone by everything Hux is. He holds Hux’s neck gently as they kiss, thumb brushing through the soft, copper hair, the reverent touch at odds with the way his other hand tightens and teases Hux’s foreskin over the sensitive head of his cock, making Hux shudder. His whole body feels taut as he presses against Kylo, ready to snap, and he breaks the kiss with a whimper.

“Please,” he begs, tensing around Kylo’s cock. “I want to feel you, please…”

Kylo gives a low growl, burying his face in Hux’s neck and biting down possessively, his hips trying uselessly to thrust upwards. Hux still controls the pace, and it’s punishing - just enough for Hux, but not quite enough for Kylo to reach completion. He burns with the desire to control the last few thrusts, but Hux beats him to it and all Kylo can do is hold on, desperately chasing after the stimulation he needs. Hux tenses, arching back and crying out, as he starts to come, and Kylo sobs as he fights to fuck upwards into the rhythmically clenching muscles, his hand becoming slick with Hux’s come. It feels unfair, and he rocks forwards as Hux slackens in his arms, pinning Hux on his back so that he can, at last, control the pace. It takes just a few rough thrusts of his hips into Hux’s still clenching body before he’s coming, crying out with relief as his orgasm tears through him. Beneath him Hux is relaxed and pliant, his eyes closed as he smiles happily to himself, hands exploring Kylo’s body and trying to tug him closer. Spilling the last of his release as deep within Hux as he can, Kylo all but collapses on to of Hux, struggling to catch his breath. After a moment, light with relief, he rolls off, his cock slipping wetly from Hux’s body.

“Good morning,” he half laughs.

Hux is already turning towards him again, hooking his leg over Kylo’s thigh and sprawling over his chest. He doesn’t seem to care for the mess smeared over their skin, and kisses Kylo’s jaw line before nuzzling at him.

“Good morning,” Hux echoes, wriggling somehow even closer. He pulls back, grinning brightly, and then leans in again to kiss Kylo properly.

“You’re in a good mood,” Kylo murmurs between kisses, his clean hand coming up to scratch at Hux’s ears affectionately. Hux leans into the touch, still smiling.

“Mhm,” he hums. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Kylo asks lazily, content with all the touching and kissing after a deeply satisfying quick fuck.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kylo’s good mood drains away in an instant, a mixture of cold dread and confusion taking its place. Hux pulls away, looking worried.

“Kylo?”

“What did you just say?”

Kylo sits up, pushing Hux away from him. He’s too unsettled to care about the hurt look on Hux’s face.

“I’m… I’m pregnant. I found out this morning. I thought you’d be happy.”

He looks like he so desperately wants Kylo to be happy, but Kylo is anything but.

“What do you mean you’re pregnant? How can you even _get_ pregnant?”

“I thought you knew! I thought you wanted…”

Hux looks close to tears, but Kylo is too shellshocked to process anything. His mind is reeling as he tries to take in what he’s hearing. He doesn’t understand how it could have happened. It can’t be real. Hux has to be joking. Only, Hux is terrible at jokes and is taking this way too seriously. It’s not funny.

“I’m going to be late,” Kylo announces abruptly, getting out of bed as quickly as he can. He grabs all the things he needs from the bedroom, determined to make his journey to the door as linear and direct as possible. He doesn’t - he _can’t_ \- look at Hux, who sits pathetically on the bed, hunched over and watching Kylo with his tail flat, ears tucked back and his lip trembling as if he’s about to cry.

Even as he does it, Kylo is ashamed of himself, because there are no excuses that can cover the fact that he’s running.

-

He’s reached work by the time disbelief gives way to anger and frustration, and he snaps at anyone who bothers him. He argues with the coffee machine and barely refrains from punching a colleague when they jokingly say he got out of bed on the wrong side this morning. Stalking away after managing to hold back and only give them the finger, he retreats to a disused storage cupboard and paces almost on the spot in the cramped space, trying to work out how this could have happened. How could Hux have kept something so important from him? Why did he think Kylo would have known he could get pregnant? It wasn’t _normal_. Was Hux’s knowledge of humans so poor he didn’t realise that? And how was Kylo supposed to react? They’d never talked about it. For Kylo it hadn’t even crossed his mind - why would it? It had never been an option.

Although, when he thinks about it, Hux has often been very vocal in his desire for Kylo to breed him, begging for it in such a needy, desperate way that Kylo could barely think straight. He always thought it was dirty talk, though. He’d never realised Hux could _actually_ get pregnant. He’s glad no one is around to see how badly he flushes when he remembers the first time Hux had asked him for it, kneeling on all fours and presenting himself in such a beautifully depraved way that Kylo can’t help feeling a flicker of arousal at the memory. He’d had no idea what Hux truly wanted though.

The most difficult aspect, however, is the nagging guilt about his actions this morning. Kylo left without saying goodbye, and even as he’d hastily downed his breakfast before running out the door he’d known he should check on Hux. He hadn’t, though. For all he knew, Hux could still be sitting there on the bed, that horrible, heartbreaking expression on his face.

Kylo wants to stay angry with him, but that phase quickly fizzles out, and he’s back to confusion. He still feels rather numb, but the idea that this was real, and actually happening, is starting to dawn on him. Hux, impossibly, is carrying his child, and Kylo has to work out how he feels about that and, worse still, what they are going to do about it. He isn’t ready to be a parent, and is pretty sure he never will be ready for anything like that: it isn’t something he’s ever wanted, or could see himself doing. And yet, forced to think about it, a small part of him he wonders if it really would be so terrible.

And then it’s back to guilt again. Kylo takes lunch early and sits glumly at the high counter by the window, picking absentmindedly at the lettuce in his sandwich as he stares out the window, waiting for a movie-like epiphany. Nothing comes. No perfect tableau to help him find his way or tell him what to do plays out. People and cars go past, they weather is grey and uninteresting, and he still doesn’t know what to do. Hux is at home, no doubt miserable after the news he’d been so excited to share was met with rejection, and Kylo sits there in the sandwich bar, miserable because he can’t work out what to do or which way is up. He doesn’t even know what he wants. Part of him desperately wants to go home and curl up with Hux, retreating to the safe, comforting familiarity of Hux’s arms, but he doesn’t know how to face Hux again without having made a decision or come to any sort of conclusion as to how he feels.

Going back to work isn’t an option either. Kylo phones in sick and slowly eats the rest of his sandwich, allowing the ambient noise to drown everything out until he’s ready to leave and find somewhere else to loiter. He sorely wants to go home, but knows he can’t - not yet. No good will come of his uncertainty.

Kylo finds himself at an art gallery, moving automatically through the building. He’s visited here before with Hux, who loves looking at the paintings. Kylo enjoys them too, although not in the same way. Hux is fascinated by the structure and composition, as well as the subject, whereas Kylo is more interested in how each artwork makes him feel. There’s a seat opposite his favourite - a tumultuous, stormy grey sea which is tossing a ship side to side - and he takes it, gazing up at the painting. He feels understood when he looks at it, and sighs, giving over to the feelings warring within him. He knows from experience that the feeling can’t last forever, he just has to weather it and at least in the quiet of the gallery he can hear himself a little more clearly.

The guilt is still there. He’s pretty sure that will never go away. Next to settle into place is uncertainty, and for a while he wonders if he can tackle that on his own. He can’t answer a lot of the questions he has, though, so tries to calm himself with the mantra that everything will work out in the end. It always does, he promises himself.

The next feeling he becomes aware of after the uncertainty has been processed is a determination to make that promise come true. He doesn’t understand how it happened, but he doesn’t want to lose Hux. He loves Hux. He wants to go home to him and spend time with him, making sure he’s okay. He wants to apologise for his actions and make sure Hux doesn’t feel any less loved because of it. If Hux wants this...

Staring at the painting, Kylo realises that if Hux wants this... this child, he will stand by him. He will help him and support him and do everything he can to make it happen. What his own part in the child’s upbringing will be like he can’t quite figure out, but he’ll have some time to work it out. Hux is more adrift in the world than Kylo is, and Kylo realises he sometimes forgets that. It can be a difficult, lonely place - especially when you don’t understand the rules - and Hux has to be feeling lost and scared right now. Guilt surfaces again as Kylo realises he really shouldn’t have left the way he did. Hux didn’t even know he needed to tell Kylo he could get pregnant.

He could probably figure out a lot more by staying where he is and giving himself time to process his thoughts and feelings, but Kylo can’t ignore the growing need to go home. He still has no idea what he will say when he gets there, but he has grown too restless to sit still and think. He needs to see Hux. He needs to make sure Hux is okay.

A startled guard looks round in confusion as Kylo all but runs from the gallery, focused on getting there as fast as he can and outpacing his dread and anxiety.

-

Everything is too quiet, too still, when Kylo gets home. His stomach knots with unease as he checks each room in turn - the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom - and finds no sign of Hux. His heart breaks when he slowly pushes the door to their bedroom open and sees Hux curled up, almost exactly where Kylo left him, his naked body trembling in the cool air.

Kylo isn’t sure if Hux heard him, but he ignores the overwhelming desire to go to Hux and instead turns and goes to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water. If Hux has lain there for the last four and a half hours he has to be dehydrated. Carefully moving into the room, Kylo winces when Hux curls into a tighter ball in response to hearing his voice.

“Hey,” he says simply. “I came home early.”

Hux doesn’t do anything else in response, and Kylo slowly starts undressing. The air in the room is stagnant and cloying, and Kylo hates it. Down to just his boxers, he slips beneath the covers and towards Hux’s back.

“Come,” he encourages gently, tugging at the covers so he can drape them over Hux’s slender frame. “Let me cuddle you.”

If there’s one thing they both have a weakness for, it’s cuddling. Hux has an endearing yet sometimes irksome habit of dropping into Kylo’s lap at random times - almost always while Kylo is busy reading something - and demanding attention. Kylo wants to coax that from him now.

Hux remains silent and still, though, as if carved from stone.

“Please?” Kylo begs, struggling to hold back the sting of rejection. “I’m so sorry for leaving like that this morning. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had to come home to see you, to say sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m so sorry, baby, please let me make it up to you.”

At last Kylo gets a response, and he gives a sigh of relief as Hux’s tail swishes beneath the covers, grazing against his knee. Understanding the invitation to move closer, Kylo reaches out and wraps his arm around Hux, pressing firmly against his back. Hux’s skin is cold, making him shiver, and Kylo clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he reprimands himself for causing this. His knees curl upwards, fitting the contours of Hux’s body almost perfectly as he tries to offer his partner warmth and comfort.

“Why?”

Hux’s whisper is so soft and broken it would have been lost if it weren’t for the silence in the room. Holding him tighter, Kylo tries to explain himself.

“I didn’t know how to react. I got scared.”

“I thought you’d be happy,” Hux breathes, sounding like he’s on the verge of crying.

Kylo nuzzles the back of Hux’s neck in the way Hux normally does to him, trying to offer him some comfort and reassurance. “I know you did,” he says gently. “I’m sorry I reacted so unkindly.”

“Is it not normal then?”

Kylo desperately wishes for some kind of reaction from Hux. His listless body weighs heavily on his heart.

“Not really, no.”

Hux tenses, curling into a tighter ball and pulling away from Kylo.

“Do you not want me then?”

“No! Don’t think that!” Kylo pleads. “Never think that! I always want you.” He tries to hug Hux again, and is relieved to find Hux relaxing in his hold, pressing back against him. “Always,” he repeats, kissing Hux’s pale shoulder. “No matter what.”

“You mean that?”

“I mean it, I promise.”

“But you’re still not happy?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo admits. “It’s such a surprise I don’t know what to make of it, but I _could_ be happy. Will you turn around for me?”

Hux is reluctant, but slowly turns in Kylo’s arms, facing him with downcast, red-rimmed eyes. He has clearly been crying, and his face is still puffy. Tenderly, Kylo strokes over his cheek, feeling the stain of tears, and then tilts Hux’s jaw, encouraging him to look up. Despite everything he can’t help giving a small smile, taken by Hux’s beauty.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he says gently. His expression falls as his tone becomes more serious. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it back.”

Hux looks down, biting his lip. He gives no acknowledgement of Kylo’s apology other than that, but Kylo lets it go, knowing Hux will address it when he feels ready.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks instead.

“You just did,” Hux retorts, his words lacking the usual bite he would muster in any other situation. With a sigh, he gives permission. “Okay.”

“How did you feel when you found out?”

Hux looks up at him, green eyes filling with tears again, and his answer is little more than a painful, broken whisper. “Happy.”

Kylo hates himself for taking that away from Hux, and gently strokes Hux’s hair, trying to express through the careful, loving touch how sorry he is for ruining that.

“I’m carrying your baby,” Hux continues, his words tugging at Kylo’s heart. “I thought you’d be proud of me.”

“I am,” Kylo insists, leaning in and kissing Hux’s creased, unhappy brow. “I really am.”

There’s silence for a few moments, both of them clearly lost in their emotions, before Kylo plucks up the courage to speak again.

“Can I…” he moves his hand down, as if to reach between them, “can I touch your stomach? Is that okay?”

Hux nods, blinking back tears, and at his agreement Kylo lets his hand move down over Hux’s body, coming to rest low on his stomach just over where Kylo imagines the baby is. It feels odd to imagine the life growing beneath his hand, within Hux. Something pleasant flutters within him at the idea of it, although he still can’t find the words for how he feels. In awe, perhaps, and maybe - just maybe - a flicker of excitement.

He looks at Hux, eyes wide as he realises just how fast his own heart is beating. Hux regards him hesitantly, clearly anxious as to what Kylo’s reaction will be. He clearly doesn’t expect the smile that splits Kylo’s face, and he looks puzzled for a moment.

“What?” he asks, clearly half afraid of being mocked.

“You’re amazing,” Kylo grins, leaning in to kiss Hux. Hux allows it, despite still seeming confused, and blinks owlishly at Kylo when they pull apart. Kylo deigns to kiss him again, his hand still resting over Hux’s stomach.

He’s still not entirely sure how he feels about the whole thing, but as he lies there with Hux, enjoying his comforting warmth and presence, he knows he’ll do whatever it takes to make it work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I wish I could give you a better update, and not this disjointed... whatever the fuck it is.
> 
> Thank you to kalikatze and Omega Hux for reading over this and offering encouragement. It wouldn't have come to be without your help, nor the support of the four people who left encouraging comments on the post I made questioning if I should even do this, and also the anon who said they were looking forward to reading the update. I really hope it does make your Christmas better in some way. Thank you all so much for helping me <3
> 
> Please also check out [this fanart](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/154273119326/foxhux-inspired-by-deluxekyluxtrashcan-s-fic) Omega Hux did for the last chapter, which just... ugh. Sad fox!Hux is breaking my heart and I need to see him get all the hugs ever. Thank you so much for drawing it!
> 
>  **Chapter content warning for morning sickness.** Hux feels nauseous in this, and it's implied at one point that he's being sick, but it's not explicitly stated and he could just as easily have needed to pee again. (Yes, I too am shocked I'm writing this kind of content. Oh well.)

Kylo is woken before his alarm by Hux, who is burrowing into his side and whining softly. He reaches out reflexively, stroking Hux’s ears as he rolls over, sighing. It’s Saturday, he realises.

“Tea,” Hux pleads.

“Okay,” Kylo agrees, leaning in and kissing Hux’s brow.

He slips from their bed before he can think too closely about the early morning chill waiting for him, and pads softly towards the door. Part of his half-asleep mind suggests that this is practice for what’s to come, but for the most part he’s concerned with making Hux as comfortable as possible. There’s no way Kylo can bring himself to complain. He might hate the early hour – the clock on the oven tells him it 4:58 – and the fact that this has become a regular thing over the last week or so, but he doesn’t mind doing it for Hux. He only wishes he could do more to help, and that Hux had told him sooner just how nauseous he felt. He’d tried to keep it from Kylo for as long as possible, saying that he didn’t want to bother him when Kylo confronted him about it, but Kylo couldn’t help noticing the change, and Hux’s lack of enthusiasm in the mornings. Hux’s reluctance to be completely open with him hurt, and it reminded Kylo of the morning Hux had told him he was pregnant. He doesn’t think he’ll ever live that down, but hopes that his willingness to help now will go some way to showing Hux how sorry he is, and how badly he wants to make it up to him. He wants to be there for him – with him – every step of the way. At least now Hux doesn’t hesitate long before turning to Kylo and telling him how he feels.

The kettle takes forever to boil, and by the time Kylo has made the ginger tea and returned to the bedroom, Hux is coming back from the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks with concern, standing at Hux’s side of the bed and waiting until he’s settled, sitting up against the pillows, before handing over the mug.

Hux nods. “Needed to pee.”

He looks thoroughly unhappy, though, and as Kylo climbs back into bed he too sits up, stroking Hux’s hair in a way he knows helps soothe him. It soothes them both, really, and he feels himself succumbing to tiredness. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open.

“Is there anything you’d like to do today?” he asks softly.

Hux shakes his head, and Kylo shifts closer. Hux is quick to drop his head to Kylo’s shoulder, leaning into him, and Kylo responds by wrapping his arm loosely around Hux’s waist. After a moment his hand shifts to settle low on Hux’s stomach. It’s still a little surreal to think that Hux is carrying his child, but the thought of it warms him. It’s truly amazing, and he feels a rush of love and warmth towards the unhappy creature nestled against his side, drinking strong ginger tea in an effort to combat the nausea. He’d never known it was a possibility, but now that it’s happening Kylo can’t think of anything he wants more than a family with Hux, and he wonders how long it will be before he can feel the baby. He splays his hand a little wider over the soft flesh of Hux’s stomach, happily contemplating the life they’ve made together.

“I like it when you do that,” Hux says softly, one hand still gripping the mug as his other comes to settle over Kylo’s. “Makes me feel better.”

Kylo gives a low hum, and continues to smooth over Hux’s stomach. There’s nothing there to feel yet, other than the soft trail of hair leading lower.

“You’ll feel better soon,” he reminds him gently. “This is just temporary.”

“Even if it wasn’t I’d still do it.”

Kylo’s heart tightens, and he pulls away to press a kiss to Hux’s cheek, all the more in love with him.

“I love you,” he murmurs, “so, so much. Please don’t ever forget that”.

Hux hums warmly in response and takes a small sip of tea, swallowing carefully. He doesn’t need to say how much he loves Kylo – the fact that he’s here with Kylo at all speaks volumes as to how he feels, never mind the fact that he’s happy and willing to have Kylo’s child. Kylo has no idea how he got so lucky, but he knows there’s no way he’s going to squander what he has.

After another sip, Hux puts the still warm tea to the side and slides down in the bed.

“I think I can sleep,” he explains.

“Okay,” Kylo says, slithering further under the covers too. His hand finds and gently closes around Hux’s. It’s still warm from the mug. “Wake me if you need anything.”

Hux nods, closing his eyes and allowing his hand to be held. Kylo watches him, fighting his own tiredness, until he’s sure Hux is safely asleep. Only then does he allow himself to succumb to exhaustion.

\- – — – -

When Kylo wakes, the first thing he registers is Hux’s absence. He jolts to full awareness, looking about for him, and gives a sad sigh when he hears him in the bathroom. He hears the toilet flush, and a minute later Hux comes back to bed, sliding under the covers, pale and tired.

“Can I get you more tea?” Kylo asks, feeling helpless. He’s sometimes a deep sleeper, and worries that Hux has been awake this whole time.

“It’s fine cold,” Hux says dismissively, reaching for it as if to prove his point. He takes an awkward sip, his ear flicking back in a way that belies his displeasure.

Kylo can’t help pressing the issue. “I’m happy to make you another.”

Hux hesitates, clearly considering the offer. After a moment he holds out the mug.

“Could you just… heat it up a bit?” he acquiesces. “I can’t taste the ginger so much when it’s cold.”

“Of course,” Kylo says, glad to have something to do. He kisses Hux lightly on the brow as he gets up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

This time, he feels far more awake, and checks the milk in the fridge while the tea heats. He’ll have to go out for some more, and starts making a mental shopping list, trying to think what they might need. As soon as the tea is ready, though, he forgets it all, his focus entirely on Hux, and returning to his side.

Hux takes the tea gratefully, looking a little better as he slowly sips it. Kylo moves around the room, gathering clothing for them both and dumping it on the bed. If Hux had his way he’d go naked all day around the house, but Kylo has managed to convince him to wear some loose sweatpants and a shirt at least. The soft linen of the top Kylo picks out for Hux to wear feels wonderful against his skin, and he plays with the garment as he looks up to see how Hux is doing.

“Feeling any better?”

Hux shrugs a little and sets the now finished mug aside. “Are you going somewhere?”

He looks upset at the idea, and Kylo quickly sinks down onto the bed, his hand reaching for and taking Hux’s. “Not right now, no. I just wanted to set our things out. Do you want me to come back to bed?”

“I want to get up.”

“Okay,” Kylo nods, reaching over to drag the clothing towards them.

“Can we shower first?”

Kylo turns to Hux with a grin. Showering together is one of his favourite things.

“I’m feeling a bit better,” Hux continues, looking down at the covers rather than at Kylo. His cheeks are lightly flushed, and while Kylo isn’t sure if Hux is being completely honest, he can tell that what Hux really wants is closeness.

Lacing their fingers together, Kylo slips from the bed and encourages Hux to follow. “Come,” he says, leading the way. He’s still smiling as he views the beautiful creature following him, all long, pale limbs and grace, his copper hair mussed from the bed and begging Kylo to run his fingers through it. As he reaches in to turn the shower on he pulls Hux to him, pressing their bodies together and burying his nose in Hux’s neck. His hands smooth over Hux’s skin and stroke at his hair, and despite the lingering scent of stale sweat Kylo holds him close. Hux is holding him similarly, and Kylo can’t help humming warmly when he feels soft lips press a tentative kiss to his neck.

They step into the shower and under the spray, the first rush of it far warmer than Kylo expected. He turns it down, knowing Hux is more sensitive to temperature than he is, and then turns so that Hux can stand directly beneath the spray. He watches, smiling to himself, as Hux visibly relaxes, tension Kylo hadn’t realised he’d been holding washing away. The water also plasters Hux’s hair to his head, and he keeps his ears flattened as his tail thins too, but despite looking like a drowned puppy he seems quite happy. Perhaps it’s because he knows what comes next.

Kylo is always gentle and thorough. He loves taking his time, showering every inch of Hux’s body with care and attention. Their skin slides together as he lathers shampoo into Hux’s hair, working it in and then washing it out, making sure none of it runs into Hux’s eyes. Hux’s hand curls around Kylo’s bicep as Kylo lathers soap onto his skin, smoothing over and caressing the lines and planes of Hux’s supple body. His hands are deft and confident as he cleans Hux’s half-hard cock and balls, and then further back, and when he kneels to wash Hux’s feet he presses a kiss to the inside of Hux’s knee, looking up at him in adoration. Once Hux would stand patiently, allowing Kylo to do this to him, but now he openly basks in the attention, and Kylo couldn’t be happier. The only time he falters is when he stands and his hand pauses on its upward journey over Hux’s stomach, a smile gracing his lips as he once again considers the child Hux carries.

Seemingly feeling much better, Hux smiles in response and twists his hands into Kylo’s hair in his own attempt at helping at showering. It works, on a basic level, which is all that matters really. As Kylo carefully rinses conditioner from Hux’s sodden tail, gently rubbing and teasing the soap out, Hux attempts to reciprocate and clean Kylo’s skin. He’s clearly distracted by the way Kylo is handling his tail, though, and shudders and almost purrs in delight at the sensation.

“There,” Kylo proclaims as he finishes. “All done.”

Hux whines, tugging him closer, and Kylo smiles, wiping rivulets of water from Hux’s face before leaning in to kiss him.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asks gently.

“No. Hug me more,” Hux demands.

Kylo does exactly as Hux wants him to, gathering him in his arms and hugging him as tightly as he dares.

“You know,” he starts, whispering against Hux’s ear and then kissing just in front of it affectionately. He wants to coax Hux into leaving the shower sooner rather than later, and can recognise that Hux is in a clingy mood which means he’s going to be incredibly reluctant to be anywhere that isn’t warm or with Kylo. “We could go curl up on the sofa. After we’ve dried up and gotten dressed I can fetch you whatever you want. We can hide under the blanket all day if you like.”

“All day?”

“All day,” Kylo confirms with another gentle kiss.

“I’m pregnant, not sick with the flu,” Hux points out. His words lack any real bite, though, and despite them he clearly loves the attention and has no objection to the idea.

Kylo kisses him again. “I know. I just can’t think of a better excuse to spend the weekend curled up with you.”

Hux gives a thoughtful hum, shifting and rubbing his cock against Kyo’s thigh. The action is lazy though, and Kylo suspects Hux still feels too nauseous to want anything like that.

“Will you make me food later?”

“Of course,” Kylo promises. He grasps Hux’s ass firmly, his hand cupping almost all of the soft, supple flesh, and finds Hux relaxing at the touch rather than responding eagerly to it. Having his answer, he decides they’re both done soaking. “Come on, before we shrivel up and get washed down the drain.”

“That’s not actually possible though,” Hux frowns. It’s the sort of thing he would have believed when Kylo first met him, but he is now healthily sceptical of the idioms he hears. Still, the way he considers the turn of phrase is endearing.

Kylo guides Hux from the shower, wrapping him in a warm towel before using another to try and get the worst of the water from his hair and tail. He gets most of it off as Hux stands there, smiling to himself and playing with Kylo’s dripping hair.

“You could return the favour,” Kylo teases.

“I could…”

Hux doesn’t, but Kylo doesn’t mind. As soon as they’re through in the bedroom and he’s plugged in the hair driers, their towels pooling around their waists, Hux turns the stream of hot air onto him, managing to send droplets flying everywhere as he flicks the hair drier back and forth. Kylo laughs, trying to shield himself from the onslaught.

“Hux!” he pleads.

“What? This isn’t how you do it?” Hux smirks.

“No,” Kylo chuckles, still giving Hux the satisfaction of seeing him try to dance away from the hot air. Hux lunges for him, on the attack, and then stops abruptly, paling.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks, concerned.

Hux grinds his teeth together and nods tersely. After a moment, he seems able to speak. “Sudden movement. Not a good idea.”

Kylo sighs sympathetically. “Want me to help do your tail?”

Hux nods, and shifts gingerly, letting his soaked, flattened tail come to rest on top of the towel. Kylo sets his drier aside for a minute, gently rubbing at the wet fur, massaging it dry as best he can. As he does so, Hux uses the hair drier on his own hair, slowly combing it into place with his fingers. Kylo’s own hair is forgotten as he reaches for the brush on the bedside table and uses it to help smooth Hux’s tail into a shine, the cool air setting on the hair drier helping him fluff up the rich copper fur. It lightens as it dries, and Kylo pushes his fingers into it under the pretense of checking for dampness, when really he just can’t get enough of the way it looks and feels.

Hux turns his attention to Kylo’s hair, petting and playing with it lazily. Kylo leans into the touch, smiling softly and not bothering to try and speak over the noise of the hair drier. Hux isn’t particularly adept at styling, but the reciprocal touch is soothing. It’s nice, and reassuring in a way Kylo never knew possible. He didn’t know a lot of things were possible until he met Hux.

When they’re done, Kylo grabs their clothes and hands Hux’s over. Hux still moves slowly and gingerly, and as he pulls his top on Kylo helps, tugging the hem into place with a smile.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“Not today, no,” Hux says with a wan smile.

“Well…” Kylo murmurs, leaning in and giving Hux a gentle kiss. “You’re beautiful.”

Hux looks down, a little colour returning to his cheeks, and Kylo pulls away, satisfied as Hux mumbles something unintelligible. He wriggles into his sweatpants and slides off the bed, offering his hand when Hux is fully dressed.

“Still okay with the sofa?” he asks.

Hux nods. “And another cup of tea.”

Kylo leans in and kisses Hux again, hugging him for a moment. “Coming right up,” he promises.

\- – — – -

The weekend passes too quickly. When Monday morning comes, Kylo feels unbearably guilty about having to go to work, and seriously considers calling in sick. He leaves Hux with a fresh mug of strong ginger tea, several lingering, apologetic kisses, and a note Hux will hopefully find later when he goes through to the kitchen to either make himself another drink or get something to eat. When he reaches work, Kylo sends Hux a message saying he hopes he feels better soon, and every break he phones him. Hux hasn’t done much beyond get up, root around in the fridge, watch some questionable daytime TV and settle down with a new book, but Kylo loves hearing about the details, and it calms and distracts him from his workload. The moment the clock hits 5, he’s out of there.

The next week passes similarly, and the following Tuesday when Kylo comes home from work and changes, they curl up on the sofa, Hux with his back pressed against Kylo’s front, and their hands settled low on Hux’s stomach.

“Are you still coming tomorrow?” Hux asks, sounding sleepy.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kylo reassures him.

“Do you have to go back to work afterwards?”

“If I get as much as I can done before I leave, I’m sure Phasma will cover for me. I could work through my lunch break too.”

The way Hux shifts and presses back against him, his tail swishing against Kylo’s knee, tells Kylo how much Hux likes the plan.

“And waiting times are funny things,” he continues.

Hux slowly twists around, glancing over at Kylo in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Kylo kisses him before answering. “I mean, no one at work is going to know if we were seen on time or not.”

“Or if the appointment overruns...” Hux catches on.

“Exactly,” Kylo grins.

“I’m excited,” Hux admits after a pause, his hand tightening on Kylo’s.

“Me too,” he agrees.

What he doesn’t admit to is the conflict he feels, and whisper of fear– that something will be wrong, or that the whole thing isn’t actually real – that’s barely audible beneath his eagerness for tomorrow’s appointment. The realisation that Hux is having his baby took a while to sink in, and he doesn’t want to lose that now, even if he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about it. He’s ashamed to admit he actually finds the idea of Hux carrying his child arousing, and, while it’s not impossible, it’s sometimes hard to push his desires aside and focus entirely on helping Hux deal with the unfortunate symptoms of early pregnancy. Kylo isn’t sure what Hux would think of him if he knew just what he thought, so he keeps his thoughts to himself, certain that it’s wrong to love something that makes Hux so unwell at times.

But the prevailing emotions right now are pride and happiness. Kylo’s heart swells, and he rests his forehead against Hux’s shoulder, smiling to himself as his hand strokes over Hux’s stomach as he thinks about what they have. He wants this: he wants this child, this strange new life, Hux. He wants everything, and as Hux happily murmurs and settles back against him, he knows he can have it.

\- – — – -

Kylo and Hux only have to wait five minutes past their appointment time before they’re called through to meet the sonographer who will be performing the procedure. After being talked through what will happen, and given a chance to ask any questions, Hux is asked to lift his top and the gel is smeared over his skin. He winces at it, pulling a face.

“It’s cold,” he complains.

Kylo, who took Hux’s hand the moment Hux reached out, gives a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll warm up.”

The sonographer sets up her equipment, straightening out the cable attached to the probe before pressing it to Hux’s stomach. The monitor is at just the wrong angle for Kylo or Hux to see, and Kylo realises he’s biting his lip in anticipation.

“It might take a moment to get a clear picture,” she explains. “Let’s see now…”

She falls silent, and Kylo watches her expression, trying to guess what she’s seeing. There’s such an overwhelming sense of impatience he finds it hard to sit still. He wants to see. He _needs_ to see.

“There we go,” she says after what seems like forever. “We’ve got… Oh!”

Hux’s grip on Kylo’s hand tightens almost painfully, but he barely notices. He’s desperate to know what it is. The sonographer is watching her screen carefully, giving nothing away as she moves the probe to get a clearer image.

“What is it?” Hux asks, sounding afraid.

At his question, a smile appears on the woman’s face. Her expression softens, and Kylo’s worry melts away.

“You’re expecting twins.”

The words take a moment to register, and Kylo blinks in surprise.

“I can show you in a moment,” she promises. “Now, we need to see…”

Kylo is barely able to contain his excitement as she continues to check over their babies – _their twins_ – and give them feedback. She places them at around eleven weeks old, both developing normally and seeming healthy. He’s amazed by the fact he hasn’t started crying in happiness.

Hux seems far more composed than Kylo, although when the sonographer turns the screen, which is frozen on an image of their twins, Kylo hears him gasp. Or perhaps it was himself. He’s not entirely sure. All he knows is that his world narrows to that one point, to that image, and he forgets everything else.

“Can we have a copy?” he hears himself ask breathlessly.

The sonographer grins. “Absolutely! I’ll even do you an old fashioned one, as well as a digital copy.”

Kylo isn’t sure how to express his gratitude. He helps Hux try to wipe off the stubborn gel, his mind incapable of thinking in full sentences. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be saying something, but when the precious image is presented to him, all he can do is hold it reverently, listening in wonder with eyes wide as the details of the twins are described to him: their size, how their age was calculated, the way they’re positioned, and the slightly unusual characteristics that they’ve inherited from Hux.

There’s nothing Kylo can think to ask when he’s given another chance.

He’s in a daze when they leave, still clutching the photograph. They’ve barely made it out of the room before he stops, feeling overwhelmed. Hux turns to him, looking concerned.

“Twins,” Kylo says. “They’re… Twins, Hux...”

He doesn’t care where they are. He gathers Hux to him in a rush, kissing him with everything he has. He’s so proud and so happy and so thrilled, and there’s also a perverse undercurrent of excitement when he touches on the idea of Hux swelling with not just one but _two_ of his children, that he feels he can’t contain it all.

“I’m so proud of you,” he mumbles against Hux’s lips before kissing him again, showering him with affection. “Love you so much… So proud.”

Hux chuckles warmly, weathering the attention for a moment before he reaches up and takes a firm hold of Kylo’s wrists, pulling him away and grabbing his attention. His eyes are alive with affection and amusement.

“How about we go home and celebrate?”

Given the way Hux smirks, Kylo knows exactly what kind of celebration Hux has in mind. It doesn’t matter that the appointment went smoothly, and there is, in fact, enough time to return to work. There’s no way he’s going back today.

Nothing in the world is more important that Hux right now, and Kylo doesn’t think twice before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Yeah… that sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be filled with kinky smut, and unless there's any objection I'm going to try and steer it back towards that in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, especially if you're reading it the day I'm posting it (Christmas). I wish you all as stress-free a day as possible <3


End file.
